


Merry Christmas, little angel!

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мой первый фик. Написано на заявку: Динокас, рейтинг не выше pg-13, Дин должен быть в гольфах (можно ещё в подтяжках).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, little angel!

\- Дин, да выходи ты уже! – Сэм подправил рога и нетерпеливо забил копытцем. - Мы должны отследить этого призрака.  
\- Не выйду. Сэмми, это позор, я не могу так показаться на людях!  
\- Подумай о детях которые могут пострадать и прекрати ломаться как девчонка!  
\- Я-НЕ-ДЕВЧОНКА! – почти прокричал Дин и вышел из примерочной.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Сэм был одет в костюм оленя, с рогами на голове, красным носом, бубенчиками на шее и забавными ботинками-копытцами. Дину же достался костюм помощника Санты. Красная рубашка, зеленые шорты и подтяжки, а в довершении всего белые гольфы, облегающие стройные икры.  
На минуту воцарилось абсолютное молчание, пока они рассматривали друг друга. А потом братья, не выдержав, начали смеяться, под веселый перезвон бубенчиков Сэма.  
\- Ди-и-и-н, святые ёжики, гольфы, шортики, подтяжки! Такого милого эльфа я еще ни разу не видел!  
\- О, заткнись ты, лосяра, - смутился Дин. - На себя посмотри! Рога на мозги не давят? Я умру со стыда, если меня кто-нибудь увидит в тако...  
\- Здравствуй, Дин, – Кастиэль появился как всегда неожиданно и не вовремя.  
\- Твою мать! – выругался недовольный и покрасневший эльф.  
Сэм медленно умирал от хохота, разглядывая то удивленно-изучающее лицо ангела, то непередаваемое испуганно-смущенное лицо брата.  
Кастиэль с интересом разглядывал Дина. Сильные руки и широкие плечи, обтянутые красной рубашкой, короткие шорты, облегающие бедра и выставляющие на показ голые коленки, гольфы, так трогательно смотрящиеся на ногах охотника… Ангел Господень не понимал своих эмоций, но ему вдруг захотелось прижать Дина к себе и почувствовать, как эти ноги обхватывают его талию.  
\- Ну, и зачем ты приперся? – спросил Дин, пряча смущение за маской грубости.  
\- Скоро будет вскрыта очередная печать. Нам удалось узнать, где это будет. Ваше присутствие необходимо.  
\- Но сейчас мы работаем над делом, и это не терпит отлагательств, нам еле удалось внедриться сюда, не вызывая подозрений. В этом торговом центре завелся хитрый призрак или полтергейст, похищающий детей. В канун рождества это особенно опасно, – сказал Сэм, немного успокоившись и переведя дыхание, пока Дин пытался стать невидимым и слиться со стенкой, что было в принципе невозможно в его цветастом костюме.  
\- Рождества? – с удивлением спросил ангел.- Я никогда раньше не видел, как на земле отмечают это событие. В честь праздника вы оделись так? Это традиция?  
\- Это – прикрытие. И не смей рассказать кому-нибудь о том, что ты видел. Особенно «самому веселому ангелу в гарнизоне», а не то я тебе все перья повыдергиваю, серьезно.  
\- Хорошо, Дин, как скажешь. Кстати я позволил себе разобраться с вашим призраком. Нам необходимо спешить.  
\- Как удобно быть ангелом! Мы на это дело три дня убили, а ты прилетел, даже палец о палец не ударил и изгнал всю нечисть, - обрадовался Сэм. - Собирайся, Дин. Поедем спасать мир от апокалипса!  
\- Всегда с удовольствием, - сказал Дин, шагая обратно в примерочную. - Все что угодно, лишь бы в нормальной одежде.  
Кастиэль немного печально проводил его взглядом. Вид матерого охотника, прошедшего через ад в невинных белых гольфиках вызывал у ангела странные мысли…

Рождество 2010 год.

\- О, Дин, спасибо! Я мечтал об этой видео-игре! – воскликнул Бэн, развернув очередной подарок.  
\- Только не больше 3 часов в день! – строго сказала Лиза. - Дин, ты его разбалуешь, а ему, между прочим, еще учиться надо.  
\- Да ладно, каникулы же. Пусть малыш оттянется! Правда, мелкий? – спросил Дин подмигнув. - Так, а это что за подарок? Ух ты, на нем мое имя! - он начал разворачивать небольшой сверток. - Гольфы? Серьезно? Лиза, ты правда хочешь чтобы я это надел?  
\- А что, я бы хотела на это посмотреть. Давай, Дин, примерь.  
\- Ну, кто я такой, чтобы смотреть в зубы дареному коню. Но, правда, Лиза, не ожидал такого подарка.  
\- Вообще-то он не от меня. Бен, это ты подарил?  
\- Не а, - сказал Бен, поднимаясь по лестнице в свою комнату. - Я побежал устанавливать игру!  
\- Ох, пойду, попытаюсь уложить этого сорванца спать. С рождеством, милый! – сказала Лиза и поцеловала его в щеку.  
\- С рождеством!  
Дин остался в гостиной один, всё еще держа в руках дурацкие гольфы.  
\- Первое рождество без семьи, - грустно сказал он в пустоту.  
\- Я думал, Лиза и Бен стали твоей семьей.  
\- Кас! Ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? – Дин удивленно смотрел на ангела, который, казалось бы, ничуточки не изменился с их последней встречи больше полугода назад.  
Полгода, ставшие, возможно, самыми тяжелыми в жизни теперь уже единственного Винчестера. Он пытался примерить обычную жизнь на себя. Никакой охоты, всегда уютный и ухоженный дом и собственная постель, домашняя еда и зеленый газон. Все то, о чем он когда-то мечтал. И абсолютно не то, чего он хотел сейчас.  
\- Сегодня праздник, я решил навестить тебя, - спокойно сказал Кастиэль. - Не хочешь примерить мой подарок?  
\- Что? Навестить, подарок, семья… Какого черта ты тут делаешь? Заскучал на небе и решил развлечься? – Дин был в бешенстве, да что этот ангел себе позволяет, явился как ни в чем ни бывало да еще и с дурацкими подарками. Смотрит на него своими невыносимыми глазами. Но хуже всего был его взгляд, как будто он видел Дина насквозь, все его мысли и чувства.  
\- На небе я взял отпуск. В конце концов, у нас с тобой есть дело. Я помню, что ты обещал не пытаться вернуть своего брата, но ты не давал обещания не помогать МНЕ это сделать.  
\- Что? – Дин чувствовал себя идиотом, ничего не понимающим в том, что творилось вокруг. – Помочь тебе, то есть ты собираешься вернуть Сэмми?  
\- Да, Дин. Я думаю это то, чего хотел бы мой отец. Теперь, когда среди ангелов снова воцарил порядок, я смог вернутся на землю, – Кастиэль улыбнулся, глядя на то, как изменилось лицо охотника, как в нем появилась надежда, решимость идти до конца и снова зажегся огонёк азарта. - Так как на счет того, чтобы примерить подарок?  
\- Подарок, конечно, сейчас, - Дин погрузившись в свои мысли, стянул джинсы и начал надевать гольфы. - А у меня для тебя ничего нет, - растерянно сказал он, не замечая того, что стоит посреди гостиной в рубашке, трусах и гольфах.  
\- О, я думаю, я уже получил свой подарок, - сказал ангел, разглядывая Дина, и снова эти ноги в белых гольфах пробуждали в нем странные мысли и фантазии, которые хотелось тут же привести в исполнение. Что он в общем-то и сделал, притянув Винчестера к себе и целуя его губы.  
\- Кас, стой, чертов извращенец! – Дин попытался вырваться из его объятий.  
\- Дин, то что я был на небе не значит что я не приглядывал за тобой. Я знаю о чем ты думал и что тебе снилось, - прошептал он на ухо молодому человеку. - И знаешь, пол года созерцания наших постельных игр, без возможности спуститься и проделать с тобой все те штучки из твоих снов подстегнули меня закончить все дела в рекордные сроки. И сейчас, когда ты рядом, даже не думай, что я отпущу тебя.  
Ангел усадил Дина на диван и снова принялся целовать уже не сопротивляющегося человека. Он обнимал его, гладил и исследовал его тело. Дин же наплевав на всё, принялся отвечать ему. Вскоре Кастиэль переключился на ноги Дина, оглаживая бедра, колени и икры в гольфах, которые сводили его с ума. Он просовывал пальцы под эластичную материю, слегка приспускал их и натягивал вновь, не прекращая целовать своего человека.  
\- Лиза! – воскликнул Дин.  
\- Кастиэль, - поправил его ангел.  
\- Да нет же, Лиза может войти в любой момент! И Бэн!– Дин в очередной раз попытался отстранится от Каса.  
\- Исключено. Я усыпил их и стер память. Они не будут помнить тебя. Так будет проще уйти из их жизни. Ты ведь этого хочешь?  
\- Но... Да, хочу, пожалуй ты прав, так будет проще, - сказал Дин прижимаясь ближе и расстегивая пуговицы на пиджаке и рубашке ангела. - Значит ты видел мои сны? И как? Что тебе понравилось больше всего? - спросил он, заглядывая в потемневшие глаза Кастиэля.  
\- Больше всего мне понравилось представлять твои ноги в этих гольфах на моих плечах.  
Дин застонал, представив себе эту картину  
\- Думаю это можно устроить. Merry Christmas, little angel! - прошептал он на ухо своему ангелу.  
За окном падал снег, где-то наверху спали мать и сын, которые проснувшись не заметят ничего необычного, даже найдя спустя какое-то время испачканную белую гольфу, под диваном в гостиной. А пока в этой самой гостиной двое начинали новую жизнь.


End file.
